1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a diverter diverting a column of water and more particularly to a diverter diverting a column of water adjacent an edge of the door of a domestic dishwasher.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In dishwashers and the like it is conventional to arrange the dishes, etc. to be washed on racks disposed within a tub enclosure having a vertically disposed door openable for access into the tub enclosure for insertion and removal of the dishes. A rotating spray arm is conventionally provided in the center of the lower wall of the tub for throwing cleaning liquid through spray jets throughout the interior of the tub such as to clean the dishes. A portion of the cleaning liquid is inevitably directed towards the corners of the tub and forms a column of liquid running down along the corners and into the tub. It is known to provide deflectors extending from the lower rack towards the door in the vicinity of the edges of the door to deflect the column of water away from the lower edge of the door and into the center of the lower wall of the tub. This minimizes the wear and the possibility of leakage between the tub and the lower portion of the door. By mounting the deflectors to the rack, a relatively inexpensive flapper design ma be used. However, due to the mobility of the lower rack, the deflectors are not in a fixed preselected position but instead may be less efficiently positioned relative to the column of water than is desirable. Furthermore, the flapper design is more vulnerable to damage or loss since it is located in a region more often and more easily reached by the user of the dishwasher.
What is needed therefore is a deflector retaining the advantages of the flapper design while reducing the tendency for damage, loss, or malpositioning of the flapper.